Birthday Bisou
by Chappy-the-Bunny
Summary: Himuro grants Murasakibara the free reign to pick whichever sweet treat his little heart desires, for his birthday. The problem is...he's only allowed to chose only one.


**Birthday Bisou**

Being completely surrounded by showcases beyond showcases of luxurious pastries and palm-sized treats would have been an absolute dream come true for Yosen's center, had he not been given unreasonable restrictions by a certain dark-haired, fair-skinned accomplice of his.

"...Only one?" Murasakibara pouted, his eyes sorrowfully scanning one showcase in particular, one that had devilishly delicious-looking cupcakes on display. They were red velvet, too; one of Murasakibara's favourite flavors.

"Only _one_," Himuro sighed. His fingers slipped up and down the cardboard of his coffee's heat sleeve, as his watched his teammate go from case to case, peeking through the glass to survey the contents within. Now that October was upon them, a distinctive chill had settled in the air. It was during times such a this, with the change of seasons, that the shooting guard had desperately missed the semi-constant climate that California was famous for.

Setting his coffee on top of one of the cases, Himuro took a look inside and haled Murasakibara over with a beckoning gesture. "That a look a these, Atsushi," he murmured, trying to keep his voice low so as to not disturb the quaint atmosphere of the patisserie.

Murasakibara complied, walking over toward Himuro with a sluggish step.

"Oh, come on now," the shooting guard snickered. "Stop being such a baby. We're here for you, after all."

"If we're here for me," Murasakibara began, crouching down to have a look, "then I should be able to pick more than one."

Given their similarity in height, with Murasakibara bending over like he was, Himuro had the full opportunity to poke him on the side of his head. "You're being greedy," he lightly chided, "and besides, I only have enough money on me for one, so unless you want to be responsible for buying your own birthday present, then I suggest you make your decision a wise one."

Sighing, Murasakibara childishly pressed his head against the glass of the case that Himuro had shown to him. Inside were chocolate eclairs, another favourite of his. "It's not fair. This is too hard," he grumbled, refusing to lift his head until Himuro informed him that he was making a scene. It was true; a small group of middle school girls, presumably from around the area, had begun pointing and giggling at the "gentle" giant.

"Here's an idea," Himuro spoke up. His teammate was on the verge of slipping into a food depression and needed some guidance. Fast. "How about _you_ close your eyes, _I _pick what I think you'd like, and then if you don't like it, I'll bring you back another time and have you pick something else. Does _that_ sound fair?"

After some contemplation on the suggestion, Murasakibara nodded and closed his eyes. This was going to be a win-win situation for him, and he knew it. Whatever Himuro picked, of course he knew he was going to like it, but he didn't have to _say_ that. Pretending to hate whatever pastry his teammate had offered to him would allow the centered position a second chance at enjoying another fine treat from the patisserie at a later time.

Himuro knew exactly what he had personally planned, but to feign that he was actually searching the shoppe for that one, perfect pastry that would make his teammate jump for joy, he parted from him for a good five minutes. During that time, he interacted politely with one of the female bakers, pointed out his item of interest, pretended to purchase it, and casually made his way back to Murasakibara's side.

"Are you done yet?" Murasakibara whined, sensing his teammate's presence as he neared him.

"Almost," Himuro reassured. "Just keep your eyes closed and slump down a bit. I'll feed it to you."

At this point, Murasakibara didn't even care what Himuro's conditions were. He just wanted his present already. He followed the order, bending at the knee and crouching down; he even went as far as carefully parting his lips, anxious for the sugary goodness that awaited him.

What had entered his mouth was neither sugary, nor good. It was bitter, like the lingering taste of black coffee. Murasakibara needn't open his eyes to know what was happening: he was being kissed. By who? He could fix a guess.

Himuro slid his tongue along Murasakibara's, eliciting a delicate groan that was borderline inappropriate for their public location. However, that wasn't their problem. Neither were reserved, and neither had any particular problem with public displays of affection. The only problem here was, instead of the sweetness that Murasakibara had so desperately wanted to coat his tongue and excite his tastebuds, he had been gifted with the sour sensation of second-hand coffee.

Keeping their lip-lock brief, Himuro, the first to initiate, was also the first to pull away. He had been left feeling a bit light-headed, an effect that he was just starting to get adjusted to. Murasakibara, however, had been left feeling deeply unsatisfied.

Going in for a second kiss, Murasakibara grabbed either side of Himuro's face, pulled it close to his own, and squished their lips together. This time, he was in control, and he opted against the use of his tongue.

Again, Himuro was the first to break from the kiss, this time being sheerly out of a lack of breath. He huffed and puffed, glancing around the patisserie to see just whose attention they had grasped. Not to his surprise, the middle school girls had begun to giggle once more, so it was no doubt that they had seen.

"Hey, Muro-chin," Murasakibara droned. He pinched the shooting guard's cheek. "Muro-chin, Muro-chin."

"Yeah?" Himuro swatted Murasakibara's hand away from his face. "What is it?"

"We're coming back tomorrow."

"...Huh?"

"My present," he clarified. "It was gross; I didn't like it."

Most would have been insulted by such a statement, but Himuro took it with a spoonful of amusement. He slowly shook his head from side to side, and slipped his left hand into the pocket of his basketball jacket, while his right reached for his coffee, the very same coffee that had played a leading role in his kiss with Murasakibara.

"Fine," he agreed, with a pitiful sigh. "A deal's a deal. We'll come back tomorrow."

* * *

_Hi there! Chappy here! :D_

_Today is Murasakibara's birthday! Woohoo! It's also my grandparents' wedding anniversary, but that is irrelevant!_

_I hope you enjoyed!_

_As always, thank you for taking the time to read! (:_

_- Chappy_

P.S. Fun fact: I had to Google what a "cardboard thing that goes around a coffee cup" is called, because I'm an idiot.


End file.
